


Faithfully Yours

by Dotchi13



Series: Grillby X Toriel Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Warm Ending, F/M, Headcanon for Veteran!Grillby/Toriel, Past One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Sans and Grillby, Possible Future Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Grillby had been a part of the war of monsters vs humans, and in that time he was fiercely loyal to the King and Queen of the Underground, until one day the Queen vanished not long after the death of the second fallen child, and no one knew where she went.Until one day, a drunk Sans informs Grillby of the woman behind the door.





	Faithfully Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grillby x Toriel, Grillriel? Toriby? I have no idea what to call it, but I love it to death, and I noticed there was- like- only two fics here (One of them amazing and the other one with just the barest mention of Grillby and Toriel) and the rest had them involved with Sans, so I decided to add a few more to the pile, just small oneshots from all kinds of places, Hope you guys like them, and if not... Well then I like them and that's fine enough for me :3

Grillby had been a young fire elemental at the time of the war with the humans, and had been one of the many hundreds that had warred with humans, and one of the few that had survived.  
Humans had feared monster's ability to absorb a human SOUL and become powerful, causing them to launch a sudden attack against monsters, and it was to that end monsters rose up under the gazes of Queen Toriel and King Asgore, and fought back.  
It is true, what they said in the glyphs of monster history, not a single SOUL was taken, and hundreds of monsters were dusted.  
But that did not mean that monsters did not kill humans, it just meant that the overwhelming force of humans had stopped them from absorbing them, and the SOULS were allowed to disperse peacefully in the midst of bloody battles that dusted many many monsters.  
Toriel and Asgore also fought valiantly along with their soldiers, and Grillby had the honor of fighting with them among the other monsters, and- in his opinion- even more honored to gain scars on his molten body in defense of the two where others dusted.  
His efforts had gained him a spot as a general in the army, and he became close friends with the royal couple, discussing strategies with them and even enjoying tea with them without politics sometimes, the kind nature of both monsters making him feel welcome and like a friend, even if he could feel his insides twist and turn at a turn at a single soft smile from the Queen.  
He would never admit that he had such a soft spot for her aloud, but he did, no matter if he never spoke of it.  
Still, that was no shade on Asgore, he was an amazing monster that Grillby felt honored to fight and die for.  
At least... Initially. 

He was there with the rest of the kingdom when they were sealed away from the rest of the world under Mt. Ebott, and he was there for the birth of Prince Asriel, even gifting them with a rattle made of cooled molten rock filled with sand when the little one was born, and mourned with the others when he and the first fallen human had died, white molten lava trailing down the fire of his face, white against the orange and red to show they were his tears.  
But he drew the line for Asgore when he declared war on humanity and the law that any human that fell down would die to break the barrier, seven human SOULS needed.  
Battle was something he had taken pride in and did not regret being a part of, but the numbers they lost were too much for Grillby to want a second war on humanity, almost whole species being wiped out such as Skeletons and other Boss Monsters, so he retired, not wanting to be around that anymore, and made his home in Snowdin, making a bar there and just... Well, existing there.  
Not long after that there was the fall of the second human, where they died at the trident of Asgore, and it was there that Queen Toriel left King Asgore, and vanished... Just utteraly vanished, and no one knew where she left to, not even Grillby, despite having been so close to her before.  
Eventually, he just... Pushed her away when he could, and just went on with his day, though it got a lot harder when the Skelebros came to Snowdin and decided to set up shop there. 

Sans became a regular and his constant rapid-fire puns reminded Grillby of the Queen, and instead of making him laugh, they made him sad, he would not laugh to the puns, only making Sans shrug and say that he was a 'Tough Crowd', and soon enough he grew close with Sans as well, being good friends with him, and in respect to the skeletons that had died before Sans was around, he allowed Sans to keep a tab and never much pushed for payment as much as he knew people like Muffet would.  
Hell, Muffet probably would have fed Sans to her pet before she let him go without paying, but that was besides the point.  
Still, sometimes Sans would come in some nights, drink too much and start crying about something about 'Resetting Timelines' and how meaningless life was.  
Grillby never really understood, but he was always there for Sans, and let the skeleton cry about it without much judgement, not knowing whether or not to believe the skeleton when life seemed to go on normally to him.  
Still, he knew he didn't know what Sans was really going through and didn't tell the Skeleton sweet things to make him believe he did, he was always upfront with Sans even when he didn't speak much anymore, an injury from the war at his throat damaging his vocal cords from not going much above a murmur as Sans seemed to appreciate his honesty and the fact that Grillby not only made amazing food but didn't really make Sans pay for it.  
Then one time... It was just different.  
Sans had become a lot cheerier, over the past few months, and when asked what put him in a good mood he said that it was secret, and he kept a good hold on that until a few weeks passed and he went right back to being a little tire of the world and everything in it.  
And it was only until Sans had three whole bottles of alcohol and two bottles of ketchup that he finally confessed to Grillby what was going on. 

" Ya know Grillbz... *Hic* Ya see right trew me... Heh Heh, I guess literally, 'cuz 'm a skeleton... I thought the resets were over... but... they're not... I think a new human came down n' started another cycle..." Sans rubbed the top of his skull and hiccupped again as his grin was so fake that Grillby almost wondered why Sans still had it on, but it had always been a real smile or a defense mechanism, so Sans really had all the reason to wear it if he wanted to, " I jez… Wish they would just..." He pulled up his blue jacket sleeve over his hand and held it up, " Stap." He slurred before he clunked his skull on the countertop.  
" 'N I gotta protect them when th' come out... I promized…" Sans slurred again, " I promised mah best friend behind the Ruins door... Dammit... I can naver say no to sumone who likes puns ash much as I do..." He muttered against the bar top as Grillby paused in his cleaning.  
He couldn't mean...  
" Never shaw her face... At leasht… I can't 'member if I did..." He then rolled his head to the side, his eyesockets closed, " Maybe I did... But she never comes from th' damned door..." He sighed deeply and snuggled into his arms, " 'm so tired with alla this Grillbz. I want it to be over..."  
He sighed, Grillby then hesitantly reaching to his friend and setting his hand on his friend's skull, Sans melting into his seat as there was silence before he fell to sleep, Grillby calling Papyrus to take Sans home as he thought on Sans' words and waited until it was time to close up shop before doing so.  
He then got dressed, putting on three coats, his outside boots and a couple of scarfs as well as grabbing an umbrella before he stepped out into the chill, opening up the umbrella and silently making his way towards the Ruins, not having visited there since they were all living there.  
He made his way through the puzzles and everything, all the way to the Ruin's door.  
There was a silence as he stared at the large purple doors before he walked to it, there being a silence as he lifted up his knuckles, pausing.  
What were the chances that she remembered him?  
It had been many years...  
Still... It never hurt to try.  
He knocked then on the door as hard as he could, and waited, standing there for a moment... Minutes... More...  
Then there was a voice at the door, " Who's there?"  
There was silence before Grillby let his muttering voice raise to it's highest octave, knowing that voice so well, " Ice."  
Another silence. Did she remember who he was or did she think he was Sans with an illness or something?  
" Ice who?"  
" It is 'Ice' to hear you again." He murmured, garnering a laugh from her, a gentle laugh, not like the braying laughter he had before heard from her when he had decided to read up on jokes to do witty banter with her before, there being another silence.  
" Grillby?" She finally asked.  
" Yes." He murmured back.  
There was pure silence before there was a shifting sound, and he jolted back, holding onto the umbrella tightly as his SOUL hammered in his chest.  
Sans has never seen her before...  
And she was opening the door to him. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears as they drank each other in.  
She was wearing the robes of the Ruins with the Delta Rune on it as she looked at him all bundled up, there being a silence before they both acted, him dropping his umbrella and her throwing her arms around an old friend, hugging him so close as he was only a bit shorter than her, both of them silent for the hug until Toriel finally pulled away and looked over him, " How have you been? I haven't seen you since..." She then fell silent before Grillby looked to the ground before to her.  
" May I come inside, my Queen?"  
" Please Grillby… I am not your queen anymore, just call me Toriel… Or Tori if you feel like it." She murmured as she knelt down and picked up his umbrella, closing it for him as he flushed slightly, taking the umbrella from her as he nodded.  
" Alright... Toriel."  
" And yes, you may come in. We have much to discuss my friend." She murmured with a small smile as she let him inside the Ruins to have a nice fireside chat together, and as she fussed over him and served Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie that he had not tasted in decades, he found himself being reminded of why he had cared about her so much in the past, and by the warmth in her eyes and body language as she scooted close to him before the fire, he had a hopeful feeling that maybe she returned his sentiments as he promised himself to return the favor to her whenever he could as they sat together and told each other of the decades apart, the highs, the lows, the heartbreaks, the prides...  
It was a lot, but they told each other anyways, because they already knew of the past, and there was no fear of anything spilling that they didn't already know, they felt safe and secure in her living room together, hopefully to be the evening that garners many others for one another.


End file.
